


唐璜

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng





	唐璜

原作者@苍辰，我是代发

为了防止自己逃走，凛月被兄长束缚了手脚，甚至封住了嘴。在确认四周无人的情况下，零最快速度把自己抱到了书房旁零的卧室去，凛月在蹭到对方腹部时便觉察到对方已经勃起了，他几乎有些感到惊恐，可自己没有惧怕的时间，零利索地把自己丢在床上，随即锁上了门。  
这也是间隔音极好的宽阔密室。凛月感到前所未有的恐惧，他习惯于使用自己惹人爱怜的魅力，或将温情如月的一瞥投射进某人心底，但他没有进行过性事。可他很清楚，此刻的零不会温柔的对待他。  
口中异物被取走，手脚的束缚被解开，力道大得令凛月感到生疼。零抓起自己深黑皮外套的边沿，猛得将它拽下，凛月上身便只剩下那件领子敞得极开的衣服，对方这才发觉这件定制的衣服可不仅仅是露出自己光滑双臂和锁骨而已。除去外套，凛月背后的蝴蝶骨暴露在空气中，到腰腹这衣服才又收束住，又是一个宽阔的V字。那白皙的背脊和腰肢显得极为迷人，使凛月散发的魅力越发无可抵挡。  
零舔了舔嘴唇，直接撕开了这衣服的举动使凛月惊叫着，如同被拧了尾巴的猫。他试图向床褥的深处逃去，却被直接拽掉了裤子，此刻他浑身赤裸，只剩下脖子上那根天祥院给他的颈圈，和右手无名指上的枷锁。凛月因为惧怕而发抖，他即便总是喜欢去故意扎伤他兄长的心，也绝非不知道零那份可怕的爆发力。自己如同那些出于无知而召唤出恶魔的魔女，无力承担这份黑暗，终究只能被恶魔当做第一顿饱餐而已。  
本能使他尽可能从零身边逃开，而零一边捉住他，一边在他身上烙下狼藉的齿痕，继而压在了凛月的身躯上，胡乱地褪下他的衣物。凛月从未见过如此丧失理智的零，是自己把他害成了这样，他由衷地轻叹着。这是他第二次对自己的身体嫌恶，甚至于连灵魂都在悔恨，他把自己的兄长逼得丢盔弃甲，变成了只为自己倾心的恶魔。  
“不要，哥哥，呜……不要！”  
连拥抱也没有，倾覆在自己肉躯上的人胡乱地涂抹了润滑，便把自己的身体翻了过去，令臀部高翘着，随后性器强硬地插了进去。剧痛使凛月在最开始的尖叫后，又持续的呜咽着。零可不打算温柔对待自己，他捏着柔软的臀瓣，直接插到了最深处。初次被侵占使凛月深深的恐惧，身体因为硕大性器的入侵而几乎痉挛。而零把性器抽了出来，利索地再次捅入，直到这个动作变得顺畅无阻，他便毫无逡巡地加快速度。  
好大，好疼，好可怕。凛月被干得不断哭叫，而自己靡乱的叫声却有如在搔首弄姿，使零越发被撩拨到，他揪住自己两边大腿贴近膝盖的软肉，把双腿抬高用力分开，穴口淫荡的敞开着，诱得零立即继续了交合。除去痛苦，滚烫从小腹开始灼烧遍凛月周身，他被干得满眼泪水，一想到自己在满是族人的城堡被兄长如此狼狈地奸淫，眼眶里的泪珠便涌了出来，羞耻和快感把脸庞烫得通红。  
那巨大的性器在体内抽动的越发迅速，而零急不可耐地吻着自己，凛月并不清楚零即将高潮，湿漉漉的臀部因为凶狠的交媾碰撞出响亮的水声，身体无力地迎合着对方的抽插，凛月整个人陷在柔软的被褥里，做不到一点反抗，因为亲吻连呼吸都无法顺畅。而对方在禁锢住自己口舌后，异常狠戾地往自己内里冲撞去了几下，随后一大股热流涌进了自己身体。  
“呜！嗯呜……呜，呜……”  
不要。凛月没料到零如此快地高潮了，把精液全部射在了内里。可对方显然还没有满足，零暂时地从凛月身体里退出，紧紧盯着蜷缩成一团，由喘息变为啜泣的弟弟。凛月知道自己被用看猎物般的眼神凝视着，他已然无法从零的手里脱逃了。想要彻底占有自己，从头到脚吃干抹净，读取了零眼神里的想法使他虚弱的身体打着颤，可一种异样的快乐却逐渐涌上内心，填满了他沉黑的灵魂。  
他想起自己还是一个空壳的幼年，哥哥一点点往自己内心塞入温暖的东西。哪怕零离他而去，那些温柔絮语却仍旧鲜活的停留在心底，成为无可替代的光芒。  
“不管他人怎么看待汝也好，就算汝被当做怪物也罢……”  
零喘着气，而神色相当的认真，以证明他并不是出于性欲驱使而胡诌。  
“汝是吾辈最为珍视的人，是吾辈在这世上最喜欢的人。所以，觉得痛苦的话，就尽管来依靠‘我’吧？”  
那纯粹的话语，粉碎了凛月最后一点倔强。凛月头一次感触到如此温暖的幸福，即便这幸福背后是不可估量的破坏。  
“——你这个混蛋。”  
凛月发自内心地喊到。  
只有零眼里，自己才是美得如同奇迹的人。他重逢了那些青春的过往，他悄悄穿梭过深夜的长廊，蹿进了兄长的被褥里头，蹭着他兄长的身上和他亲昵；他得知自己要与英智联姻，夜晚恐惧地伏在零身侧啜泣，直到被对方哄得筋疲力尽，自己也疲累地睡去；他和零悄悄地躲在寂静的角落，说着只有他们二人耳际能传达的话语，吟唱只有他们二人知晓的歌谣。  
光是这些，就让自己喘不过气来。  
小腹里头的温热熊熊燃烧，令自己感到比苍穹里那道白日焰火更甚的痛苦。零又一次把自己拽起来，把自己抱在他怀里，两腿分开在他的腰两侧。内里的炙热与亢奋，逼得凛月克制不住想要啃噬零的身体。他双臂环抱着兄长的肩胛，毫不犹豫地朝着对方的脖颈咬了下去。  
吸血鬼此刻大口地吞咽着他人的生命液体，正因为对鲜血的渴望出于性欲的驱使。凛月咬破了零的皮肤，吮吸得满嘴鲜红狼藉。他想兄长也许觉得疼痛，但对方没有推拒自己，零已经完全被自己吸引住，他再次插进了凛月滴着粘液的后穴。小吸血鬼呜得叫了起来，腰部死死地绷紧，穴肉难耐地吞吐着性器。零捏着自己的臀部，使臀瓣分得更开，性器整根被吞了进去。  
自己的身体在对方的牵引下上下晃动着，臀部与对方腿根碰撞发出情色的声响。快速的抽插使凛月没有力气再直起身，而零捏着他的腰部并不肯放过自己。好疼，凛月呜咽着乞求对方心软，内里的深处却一次次被对方粗大的性器破开。被顶到了敏感点使凛月的叫声更加淫靡，他试图逃开却只会被更为凶狠地撞入，且每一次都蹭在了那一点上。强烈的快感使自己身前的性器也硬得发疼，乳尖挺立地蹭着对方胸口，浑身都泛着灼热的红。自己被干得无力再做更多思考，身体克制不住地颤抖，直到零又一下深插直入，冲至顶峰的快感逼得凛月淫乱地叫出声，仅靠着后穴就到达了高潮。紧贴着对方的自身性器在磨蹭中颤了颤，便悉数地射了出来。  
不要了……凛月抽噎着乞求着对方，而自己根本无力对做爱的激情做出抗辩。自己因为高潮缩紧的内里嫩肉刺激了对方，使零再次用力抽动起来。他舔舐着凛月丝软的皮肤，于月色下映照出玉般的质地，他禁不住在这柔滑里落满了吻痕，直到在厮磨里第二次内射。大股白浊顺着凛月的腿根滑到床单和零的身躯上，自己被干得浑身都是精液，像只脏兮兮的小猫。在昏聩的夜色里，他感到自己精疲力尽，窗外时高时低的呼啸倒真若厉鬼的呻吟，在嘲弄自己堕落的寻欢。可堕落又如何呢，至少在这堕落里，他头一次感到自己如此鲜明地活着。  
他使不出一丝气力，瘫软在零怀里，听凭对方对自己一次又一次地侵犯。可在肉欲中，凛月感到了轻松，他闭上眼，感触着贴紧自己的灵魂里热烈的情绪，使那人的心跳加快，大脑驱使血液涌向那些能够使人类产生明确的性愉悦的部位。


End file.
